Finally
by swt143
Summary: Yusaku decides to propose to Kyoko! But will she accept? *dun dun duuuun*


Part 1-The Proposal  
  
"Kyoko, you are finally going to be mine," Yusaku Godai said quietly in determination. He breathed in the scent of fresh lilacs as he walked home, carrying a bouquet of roses proudly. Today was the day-the day Kyoko Otonashi would say yes.  
  
When he reached Maison Ikkoku, he felt his stomache drop. Mitaka's car. Please don't let it be, he prayed softly. Don't let it be the day I propose, he does too!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yusaku stepped into the building attentively. His steps seem to echo as he made the long strides to the manager's office. Ignoring the voices he heard, he knocked on the door firmly, although having some hesitation.  
  
The door opened quickly. Kyoko was standing there, beautiful as ever, but blushing furiously. Behind her, Yusaku saw Mitaka shove something in his pocket, and brush his pant legs off. A wild thought ran through Yusaku's mind, but no-it could not be!  
  
"Kyoko," Yusaku sputtered nervously. "Can I please talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Mitaka glared at him. "For whatever the reason, Mr. Godai?"  
  
"I really don't think-"  
  
"If Kyoko wanted to see you, she would have let you know!" Mitaka thundered. "Wouldn't you, Miss Otonashi?"  
  
"Actually . . . " Kyoko said. "You came here without notice yourself, Shun."  
  
There was a long silence. Yusaku could not help exposing his smirk. "Guess she didn't want to see you, eh, Mitaka?"  
  
"I don't think you should be talking, Godai!" Mitaka snarled. He clenched his fists and shoved them into this pocket.  
  
"Please!" Kyoko smiled uneasily. "I really don't think either of you should be arguing! There is just no reason to-"  
  
"There is a reason, though!" Yusaku protested. "Please, Kyoko! Let me talk to you!"  
  
"Okay." Kyoko agreed doubtfully. "Mitaka, if you please."  
  
Mitaka took a long look at Kyoko. "Don't let Godai force you into anything, Kyoko." With that, he stepped outside.  
  
"Kyoko, I've been thinking about this long and hard.it's a tough decision, and a tough risk for me. It might be easy for you to say yes or no but.anyways, you probably know what I'm going to ask.Kyoko, will you marry me?" He kneeled down and presented her an expensive looking ring.  
  
"Oh, Yusaku."Kyoko had what seemed to be happy tears in her eyes. "I.I couldn't."  
  
"Why can't you, Kyoko? I wanted so long for this time! I graduated, I have a job.what more do you want in order to say yes? Do you dislike me so much?"  
  
"Godai..I do want to.but I cannot.Mitaka."  
  
An angry bubble swelled up in Yusaku's chest. Mitaka.interfering when he wasn't even there! How dare he.one day he will get him, unless he, Yusaku Godai, will soon have Kyoko's hand.  
  
"It's Mitaka huh?" Yusaku said quietly. "I see.I'll leave you then." He started for the door.  
  
"Yusaku, please!" cried out Kyoko. She kept her hand on Godai as he tried to get to the door. "I love you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2-The Truth  
  
Yusaku froze. He turned slowly to Kyoko. "Kyoko.is that true? You swear?"  
  
"Yes!" Tears streamed down her face. "I want to say yes.but I can't. I'm not ready. I still love Soichiro, Yusaku. And he will never forgive me."  
  
Yusaku sighed. "Kyoko.you can't keep.doing this!" He looked into her frightened eyes. "Let go of the past. Hold onto the future."  
  
"Yusaku! I can't.."  
  
"Kyoko!" screamed Mitaka, who had suddenly barged into the room. "Is he forcing you into anything?" His eyes were wild with . . . something.  
  
"Mitaka."  
  
"Oh thank gosh you are okay, Kyoko!" Mitaka smothered her into a hug. "I was so dearly worried!"  
  
Yusaku glowered. "Just what do you think you are doing?!?!"  
  
Mitaka smirked at him. "Oh, little boy run along.Kyoko and I have some business to attend to."  
  
Changing immediantly from the tearful and sentimental person, Kyoko gave a light giggle.  
  
Yusaku gawked at them. What was going on?  
  
"Oh, didn't we tell you? We're engaged!" Mitaka exclaimed brightly.  
  
Yusaku could have fainted. Instead, his heart split into thousands of pieces. No.this could not be! After all those years.and now that I'm stable, with a job! He felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Yusaku, I am sorry! I tried to tell you.but I couldn't bear to break your heart!"  
  
"So it's better by rubbing it in my face?" He retorted bitterly. "Yeah it's MUCH better this way!"  
  
"Yusaku! I do, I really do love you! It's just that.Shun has so many more opportunities to offer."she gazed up at him fondly. "You're simply there." "I can't believe you just said that."Yusaku shook his head. "You know what? You two are meant to be with each other I tried, Kyoko, for you. And thanks to you, I have my own job.but only for ME. And I'll move out by next week, Good day." He took his jacket and left forever from Kyoko Otonashi's life. 


End file.
